A communication system may be a facility that enables communication between two or more nodes or devices, such as fixed or mobile communication devices. Signals can be carried on wired or wireless carriers.
An example of a cellular communication system is an architecture that is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). A recent development in this field is often referred to as the long-term evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technology. E-UTRA (evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access) is the air interface of 3GPP's Long Term Evolution (LTE) upgrade path for mobile networks. In LTE, base stations or access points (APs), which are referred to as enhanced Node AP (eNBs), provide wireless access within a coverage area or cell. In LTE, mobile devices, or mobile stations are referred to as user equipments (UE). LTE has included a number of improvements or developments.
5G wireless networks are also being developed. 5G wireless networks may provide improved performance in a number of areas. For example, at least in some cases, 5G wireless networks may provide ultra-reliable and low-latency communication (URLLC) so as to meet the demands of one or more applications, e.g., which may require shorter end-to-end latency and a higher degree of reliability. There are many new use cases that may benefit from this improved performance, such as, for example, autonomous (or self-driving) vehicles. As an illustrative example, in order to provide ultra-reliable communication, handover processes should also provide improved reliability and/or decreased rate of service interruption.